Lo que queda de noche
by astartea
Summary: A veces los malos días mejoran con la madrugada*** Slash!!! Severus Snape/ Walden Mc Nair **CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA!!!! MUY EXPLICITO, R
1. Acaso has llevado un mal día?

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, todo este mundo es el de J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo escribo esto para entretenerme, si es posible entretener a los demás y para no gastar dinero en otras cosas el tiempo que paso escribiendo.

**Comentarios: **Este fic está basado en "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban", concretamente después de la huida de Sirius y Buckbeak y tiene como característica principal un casi nulo argumento o futuro. Va a ser un fic corto de dos capítulos con la excusa de hacer un Slash Severus Snape / Walden McNair, que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo al releer el citado libro. Este primer capítulo no tiene nada de Slash, **por lo que es G, pero el siguiente saltará a R.** SI NO TE GUSTA EL SLASH TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAS, Y SI LO HACES NO TE SORPRENDAS DE QUE SEA SLASH, que ya está avisado. 

Reviews, please ^_^ , aunque sea para decirme que es una mierda y que no la siga 

**¿Acaso has llevado un mal día?**

- ¿Puede volver a explicarme cómo ató a la bestia? – McNair parecía lívido; sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se levantaba y se sentaba constantemente de la silla, para volver a asomarse a la ventana que estaba orientada hacia el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid. Allí el grueso árbol al que había estado encadenado Buckbeak se erguía solitario, azotado por una leve brisa, movía sus ramas como burlándose del verdugo de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. La cuerda que firmemente estaba amarrada a él por un extremo tenía la otra punta deshilachada y solitaria. 

- Ya se lo he repetido cuatro veces... ¿qué parte no ha entendido? – suspiró Hagrid. El cansancio por el interrogatorio no lograba disimular su enorme alegría: Su querido hipogrifo se había escapado de una muerte horrible e injusta.

- ¡¡ No me importa si me lo tiene que repetir mil veces!! – chilló McNair con su aguda voz - ¡ Sepa usted que haber soltado intencionadamente a una bestia condenada a muerte supone un delito tipificado en el Decreto Regulador de Tenencia y Control de Criaturas Peligrosas! – Se apoyó en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Hagrid, para mirarlo amenazadoramente y prosiguió, suavizando su voz – Si se prueba que usted lo soltó intencionadamente, el castigo será muy, muy severo...

- Es suficiente, McNair – interrumpió Fudge, al parecer bastante descontento con la situación – Hagrid no lo ha soltado. Todos lo hemos visto antes de la apelación, hace media hora, atado y bien atado, y Hagrid o se ha separado de nosotros –Suspiró y se secó el sudor con un pañuelo – Lamentablemente, el hipogrifo se ha escapado.

Dumbledore, que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo, pareció dudar un segundo, y con una chispa extraña en sus ojos, se levantó y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del hombre alto y moreno:

- ...Voló, señor McNair

La única contestación que recibió fue un bufido. McNair miró hacia el otro miembro de la comisión, un hombre terriblemente anciano, que parecía más preocupado por poder respirar que por el proceso. Tras un intercambio de frases de cortesía, ambos salieron hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde tenían alquiladas un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche. 

Tras una rápida cena, cada uno se instaló en su habitación. Las horas pasaban en el reloj de McNair, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miró por la ventana el pueblecito dormido, que conservaba a esas horas pocas luces encendidas. Medianoche. Madrugada.

Su enfado no era sólo por el hecho de no haber podido ajusticiar al hipogrifo, aunque tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba de forma casi enfermiza con su trabajo, pero también estaba furioso por saber que al día siguiente le esperaba una desagradable conversación con Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius y él habían sido amigos desde los once años, cuando ambos entraron sorteados a la Casa Slytherin y, por suerte o por desgracia, conocía demasiado bien al rubio como para saber que se pondría furioso por saber que el hipogrifo que atacó a su hijo había escapado, y que lo pagaría con la primera persona que se le cruzase, es decir, él mismo.

"_Espero que luego se disculpe con un buen vino_", pensó acongojado.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó completamente y se desnudo. Tras una ducha rápida, dudó entre llamar abajo para que le subieran algo de beber y comer o bajar el mismo. Lo que era obvio es que necesitaba un trago.

 Unos minutos después, estaba en la barra de Las Tres Escobas, pidiendo una jarra de medio litro de hidromiel caliente con especias. Decidió dejar la comida para el desayuno del día siguiente, ya que el dinero que le daban para dietas en el trabajo no era especialmente generoso, y además no cobraría el dinero que le iban a pagar por matar al hipogrifo.

El bar estaba bastante vacío, aunque como siempre aún había gente en la barra y en algunas de las mesas. Estaba abierto las 24 horas del día, cosa poco usual y de agradecer en la zona. Sorbiendo lentamente la bebida, observó a su alrededor, con un mohín de desagrado hacía las personas que hablaban, jugaban a las cartas o simplemente se sentaban a beber en el local. De pronto, sus ojos se cruzaron con una cara bastante familiar... 

En una de las mesas más apartadas y pegadas a la pared estaba sentado el mismísimo Severus Snape. Vestía su usual ropa negra, pero su cara estaba más pálida y cetrina que de normal. McNair observó que parecía muy nervioso, ya que se frotaba las manos y se revolvía el grasiento pelo con unos gestos compulsivos poco comunes en el muy contenido Snape. Con gran parsimonia, agarró su jarra y se dirigió hacia la mesa, sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía enfrente del profesor de pociones.

- ¿Mal día, Severus? – Snape había mantenido la cabeza baja y no había dicho _esta boca es mía_ al ver a McNair aproximarse y sentarse en su mesa, pero cuando el verdugo habló, levantó la vista para enfrentar sus ojos y volvió a tocarse la cabeza y la cara de forma compulsiva... 

- No – Su voz era más grave de lo habitual, como si estuviese algo afónico, pero conservaba su tono sarcástico y faltón hasta la médula – Ha sido un día cojonudo... Haré una señal en el calendario para acordarme el año que viene y celebrar un día tan memorable.

McNair sonrió burlonamente, y tras un tenso silencio, hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse como "yo también he tenido un día de perros" o como "no puede ser tanto comparado con mi día". Snape pareció entender lo segundo, porque lo miró con irritación y tras apurar su vaso de un sorbo, se recostó en la silla y lo retó:

- ¿No has llevado un buen día, Walden? ¿Acaso se te rompió el cordón del zapato y tuviste que conjurarte otro?  

- Tuve que venir hasta aquí para participar en una apelación por la vida de un hipogrifo y, si era necesario matarlo... Fue hallado culpable y al ir a ajusticiarlo se escapó. Ahora estoy haciendo noche aquí en vez de poder irme a casa porque mi compañero de trabajo y miembro del Consejo de Criaturas Peligrosas es nada menos que la momia de Tutankamón y mis jefes piensan que si viaja más de ciertos kilómetros al día puede morirse por el camino.. Ah! – una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos hizo que sus labios se separaran, enseñando una fila de dientes brillantes – y mañana después de aclararlo todo en la oficina, tendré que ir a comunicárselo en persona al señor Malfoy, que estaba muy interesado en la ejecución del bicho porque había atacado a su hijo, y se desquitará del disgusto en mi persona.

- Lo cierto es que el hijo de Lucius actuó como un imbécil – Dijo Snape muy suavemente.

- ¿Cómo? – McNair se sorprendió, ya que aunque Snape no fuese amigo personal suyo, sabía que si tenía una estrecha relación con Lucius, por lo que era curioso que calificase a Draco de "imbécil"

- ¿No sabes por qué le atacó el hipogrifo? – Snape torció el gesto en una pequeña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa despectiva

- .......- McNair negó con la cabeza. No se le había pasado por la cabeza; él sólo los mataba.

- El animal se inclinó ante él, por lo que pudo acercársele, y mientras le acariciaba le llamó "bestia asquerosa"

El verdugo prorrumpió en sonoras risotadas, intercalando comentarios ofensivos sobre el hijo de Lucius y su "falta de toque". Snape pidió una botella de Vodka y un par de vasos y ambos brindaron a la salud de Draco Malfoy. Tras un poco más de charla distendida, McNair le preguntó a Snape qué le había pasado por el día. 

Por supuesto, se arrepintió al momento. La cara de Snape se puso del color de la lecha agria y sus manos cayeron pesadamente sobre la mesa. Nunca era una persona especialmente alegre, pero los comentarios acerca del hipogrifo parecían haberle hecho olvidar momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. 

_"¿Por qué se las habré tenido que recordar?, bobo"._

- Pues verás – Snape tomó de un trago su vaso y se sirvió más – resulta que el famoso Harry Potter y sus amigos habían sido secuestrados por Sirius Black, con ayuda del profesor de DADA, Remus Lupin, que a su vez es un licántropo, y yo, accidentalmente y por un mapa, descubrí donde los tenían retenidos, y en vez de dejar que los matasen como los idiotas que son y sen merecen, me hice el héroe y fui allí a rescatarlos, y ellos me lo agradecieron poniéndose del lado del asesino y del hombre-lobo y haciendo que me estrellase contra una pared y perdiese el conocimiento.... Y cuando despierto, resulta que el hombre lobo se había transformado, que los dementores nos tenían rodeados y que Black casi se escapa, alguien conjura un Patronus y queda todo vacío, así que decido conjurar camillas para todos, atando firmemente a Black en una de ellas, y cuando parecía evidente que un dementor lo iba a besar, yo iba a ser recompensado y todo este asunto terminaría, Potter (no me preguntes cómo) logra salvarlo, dejándome a mí en el más completo de los ridículos. – Tomó aire, ya que había dicho todo sin respirar, y sorbió un poco de su vaso.

Enfrente suyo, McNair lo miraba con la boca abierta, como si el hombre que tenía enfrente fuese un hipogrifo hablando en pársel.

- Pero... pero...

- No te esfuerces, Walden, hay partes de mi historia que no entiendo, porque no estaba consciente, y otros no parecen coherentes, pero te juro por Salazar Slytherin que ha sido como te lo he contado.

McNair suspiró, volviendo a llenar los vasos.

- Realmente, creo que tu me ganas a mal día

Severus sólo asintió. Continuaron bebiendo, hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que la botella se terminó, junto con una segunda. Mc Nair se estaba mareando bastante y empezaba a coordinar las frases con grandes problemas, mientras que Severus parecía completamente sobrio, a excepción de un curioso brillo en los ojos y algo de color en las normalmente pálidas mejillas. McNair sonrió ante esto: la verdad es que Severus parecía bastante menos fiero con ese color rosado en la cara, tan típico de un bebé. Aunque claro, no iba a ser él quien se lo comentase...

En esto se encontraba ambos cuando Lissy Flatt, una de las camareras que atendía el mostrador por la noche, se acercó a la mesa para informar a Snape que el Director Dumbledore estaba en la chimenea esperando para hablar con él. Con un gesto de desgana, Severus se levantó de la silla y se fue detrás de la joven, dejando a Walden sólo en la mesa.

Tras unos minutos, Snape regresó con un gesto homicida en el rostro. Mc Nair le miró sorprendido, esperando una explicación. Snape cogió la toga que había abandonado en un perchero cercano y se la echó sobre los hombros.

- Tengo que ir a Hogwarts – dijo ásperamente – el Director necesita hablar conmigo acerca de cierto licántropo y otros asuntos...

El verdugo se rascó la cabeza. Si Severus se iba, eso significaría quedarse sólo hasta que la momia de su jefe se despertase, y su compañía había sido realmente más agradable de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar. Además, aunque nunca lo reconocería, se moría de ganas por saber que era lo que Dumbledore quería hablar con Snape.

- Te acompaño... – Snape le miró inquisidoramente - ... si tu quieres, claro. 

- De acuerdo, pero no sé si a Dumbledore le parecerá bien que estés presente  - Snape parecía titubear. Mc Nair le lanzó una malvada sonrisa.

- Quien sabe – sus ojos chispeaban – Si es por el licántropo, a lo mejor, con lo que queda de noche,... no me voy del colegio otra vez sin tener que sacrificar a una bestia.

Los pocos clientes y camareras se volvieron asustados al oír a los dos mortífagos reír de forma macabra y aterradora. Nadie los echó de menos cuando pagaron y salieron al exterior del establecimiento, Mc Nair pasando un brazo por los hombros de Severus, bien como signo de confraternidad, bien para no tropezar con sus propios pasos.


	2. En mis hombros desahogarás tus males

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, todo este mundo es el de J.K. Rowling, y yo sólo escribo esto para entretenerme, si es posible entretener a los demás y para no gastar dinero en otras cosas el tiempo que paso escribiendo.

**Comentarios: **Este fic está basado en "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban", concretamente después de la huida de Sirius y Buckbeak y tiene como característica principal un casi nulo argumento o futuro. Va a ser un fic corto de dos capítulos con la excusa de hacer un Slash Severus Snape / Walden McNair, que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo al releer el citado libro. **Este capítulo lo he calificado como R, ya que contiene escenas explicitas (MUY EXPLICITAS) de sexo entre dos hombres**. SI NO TE GUSTA EL SLASH TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO LO LEAS, Y SI LO HACES NO TE SORPRENDAS DE QUE SEA SLASH, que ya está avisado. 

**Reviews**: Buaaaaaa, no sé si es que lo leyó poquita gente o es que no os gustó nada el anterior capítulo, pero a mí sinceramente me está gustando mucho escribir este fic, y me está costando bastante menos que otros que tengo en mente o bosquejados, así que aquí está la segunda y última parte del fic. **_Muchísimas gracias y mil besos a Ruth, Maggie, Maya, Eyssa y Uruviel (yo también quiero que sea martes,  jujuju) por sus reviews, que me alegraron mucho y me han animado a seguirlo, espero que también os guste este capítulo ^_^_**

****

**Spoiler**: ¿Habéis leído "La Orden del Fénix" ya? ¡Yo si que lo he hecho, en inglés, una matada, jejejeje! Necesito dar un spoiler que realmente no es importante ni desvela nada del 5º libro, pero que a mi me traumó.... ¡**McNair se queda tuerto!** Buaaaaaaaaa, poshito mio T_T , le meten una varita en un ojo, y aunque no se dice si lo pierde del todo o no, a mi me da esa impresión.... ¡Qué triste es la vida! 

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está la segunda parte. **Reviews, please  ^_^  , me alegran muchísimo. **

**En mis hombros desahogarás tus males.**

El frío de la noche le golpeó en la cara como un látigo, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura. Aunque estaban ya cerca del verano, las noches en Hogsmeade seguían siendo heladoras, con un viento cortante y feroz. McNair pensó que se estaba realmente bien dentro de Las Tres Escobas. Dudó un segundo entre quedarse o ir a acompañar a Snape, pero optó rápidamente por lo segundo. Se moriría de asco si se quedaba dentro, por muy caliente que se estuviese junto a la chimenea.

Cuando doblaron a esquina, Snape paró en seco y sacó su varita. Walden se apresuró a quitar el brazo de sus hombros, dándose cuenta que llevaba un buen rato agarrado a él, y echó un pie hacia atrás, desconfiando del rápido gesto del profesor de Pociones.

- Accio, escoba!!  – McNair vio acercarse volando una Comet 97, y cómo aterrizaba en las manos de Severus. Parecía bastante nueva, para ser un modelo tan viejo, y tenía un mango grueso y oscuro, de una madera al parecer encargada a medida, muy poco común. Pero esas cosas no fueron las que impactaron a Walden.

- Yo no tengo escoba – murmuró – tal vez deberíamos coger un carromato, ¿no?

- La escoba es mucho más rápida – dijo Severus, muy serio. Ambos se miraron, y tras una pausa, añadió – Estoy seguro que podré llevarnos a los dos. Es una escoba robusta, pensada para llevar más de una persona, y además **(*sonrisa maliciosa*) ** no soy malo manejando, ¿sabes?.

Walden miró con odio y asombro a Snape, que sonreía levemente con cierto aire de superioridad. Era de conocimiento público que él no era muy hábil en cuanto a vuelo. Incluso un par de veces había acabado  chocándose al aterrizar. Pero además esto se unía a que no era capaz de aguantar una broma, por lo que todo el mundo acababa mentándole el asunto de las escobas. 

Estaba pensando alguna contestación rápida para ofender al Maestro de Pociones, pero éste no le dio tiempo a ello, sino que le dio la espalda y se acomodó en el mango de la escoba, para luego sujetarla con una mano y girarse hacia él, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza que se montase detrás.

Walden se acercó poco a poco, medio tropezando en cada paso. Al estar al lado de Severus pudo comprobar que sus mejillas seguían rosadas ¿Sería seguro montar en escoba con él? ¿Cuánto habían bebido? Él mismo tenía dificultades para mantener el equilibrio... Snape, sin embargo, pareció adivinar lo que pensaba, porque le miró fijamente y le cogió de la mano para acercarla hasta su cara y hacerle rozar con la palma su mejilla.

- Si están rojas es por el frío, Walden – dijo Snape con un gesto que parecía una pequeña sonrisa – no me atrevería a presentarme borracho delante de Dumbledore, tengo algo más de cabeza, ¿sabes?

Pero Walden no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba absorto pasando su mano por la cara de Snape. Ciertamente, su piel estaba helada como la nieve, y McNair pensó que a lo mejor al tener la piel tan pálida el frío le afectaba más. Pero ese no fue el detalle en que más profundamente se fijó: Severus debía de haberse afeitado ese día por la mañana, y la barba estaba empezando a salirle de nuevo. Acariciar su mejilla producía la misma sensación que sentir la lengua de un gato recorrer tu mano, y McNair no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, aunque esta vez bastante más cálido que el primero que tuvo al salir a la calle.

Sin otro pensamiento, se colocó detrás de Snape y le pasó una mano por la cintura y otra por encima del hombro, entrelazándolas en mitad de su pecho, como si fuese un nudo. Aún sentía en una de las manos la sensación de haber acariciado la cara de Snape.

Se elevaron unos once metros y partieron a gran velocidad hacia Hogwarts. Al principio, McNair estaba un poco nervioso, pero esa sensación se le pasó enseguida, al comprobar que ciertamente Severus volaba en excelentes condiciones. Casi hubiese sido mejor que le hubiesen durado un poco más los nervios, porque en el momento de tranquilizarse, empezó a pensar en otras cosas. 

Walden se percató entonces en lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Estaba abrazado al profesor para no caerse, tan fuerte que podía sentir los huesos de la espalda de Severus apretados contra su torso, y cómo sus fuertes muslos atenazaban las caderas del profesor, que seguía concentrado en volar hacia Hogwarts. Walden sacudió la, cabeza, dándose cuenta que había comenzado a excitarse con el contacto entre sus cuerpos ¿Sería el haber bebido? ¿O sería más bien que hacía mucho tiempo que él no...? 

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, viendo el suelo pasar a gran velocidad. Tenía que evitar sufrir una erección en ese momento, ya que si Snape se daba cuenta probablemente lo empujaría abajo... ¿O tal vez él también estaría dispuesto...? 

En aquel momento iniciaron el descenso, y si Severus había notado las reacciones corporales de McNair, no dijo nada, porque aterrizó suavemente y le indicó que le siguiera como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Con un suspiro, ambos entraron en el castillo y tomaron rumbo hacia las mazmorras.

Tras bajar las escaleras recorrieron los lúgubres corredores que para ambos eran tan conocidos y familiares como un hogar. McNair no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pasar por el muro cubierto de humedad que servía de entrada secreta a la Casa Slytherin. Severus se paró en seco y se volvió hacia él, con una expresión radicalmente más suave y desenfadada de la que había llevado encima desde que habló con Dumbledore, mirándolo de manera extraña, como si hubiese tenido una idea juguetona... 

Por supuesto, Walden se quedó embobado con esa nueva manera de actuar de Snape ¿Qué diablos estaría pasando ahora mismo por su cabeza? Snape se acercó a él en un par de zancadas:

- ¿No te apetecería volver a ver la Sala Común después de tantos años? – Snape sintió una extraña alegría con una pizca de orgullo al ver los ojos de Walden resplandecer a la luz de las antorchas, un brillo que era mezcla de emoción y sorpresa.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Walden suspiró – no he vuelto a entrar desde mi graduación, hace 21 años...

- Pues vamos allá – dijo Snape con voz melosa. Se giró para estar totalmente frente al muro, carraspeó y dio la contraseña de esa semana –  "Hufflepuff apesta"

Ambos rieron por la imaginación de los muchachos a la hora de marcar contraseñas. La verdad es que desde hacía siglos las contraseñas de Slytherin eran muy similares unas a otras, aunque cambiasen un par de veces al mes. Severus avanzó un par de pasos y se giró para hacerle a Walden una histriónica reverencia, concediéndole el honor de volver a entrar al Nido de las Serpientes.

Walden abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada: todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, o aún mejor. Sus años en Hogwarts habían sido de los mejores de su vida, y su cabeza estaba aún llena de recuerdos en esos muros, en esa misma sala de techos abovedados y fría piedra. Gruesos y elaborados tapices, ricas artesanías, inmortales cuadros y esculturas, alfombras de pelo que daban un toque cálido y hogareño a la sala de fría piedra.... Era su hogar. Seguía siéndolo tras tantos años de separación.

Había cuatro alumnos de 7º escribiendo unos ensayos, y cuando los adultos entraron más hacia el interior, descubrieron a dos chicos comiéndose a besos en uno de los sofás de cuero de tres piezas, que se incorporaron sobresaltados. No tendrían más de 13 o 14 años, pensó con  nostalgia Walden.

Severus parecía ser menos nostálgico, porque tras unos segundos de silencio para no perturbar a su invitado, amenazó con trocear a todo el que siguiese levantado, por el motivo que fuese, a esas horas de la madrugada. Los chicos del sofá subieron volando a sus habitaciones, mientras que los alumnos que estaban trabajando se demoraron un poco, recogiendo perezosamente y con el cuerpo aparentemente dolorido de estar tanto tiempo sentados. Intercambiaron un par de palabras con Snape, que les dijo algo sobre no dejar las cosas para el último minuto, y miraron de reojo a McNair, pero finalmente se dirigieron hacia la zona de las habitaciones. 

Estuvieron allí un par de minutos más, pero enseguida Severus le recordó que debía ver urgentemente a Dumbledore, y que ya se había demorado mucho. Salieron de la Sala Común de Slytherin y se dirigieron hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones, por el cual se accedía a sus habitaciones privadas. Walden pudo ver que había varios cuartos, pero todos ellos tenían las puertas cerradas, confluyendo en una especie de salón donde había una rugiente chimenea y lo que parecían un par de cómodos sofás de cuero, sospechosamente parecidos a los de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Snape le sirvió una copa de Brandy y le dijo que no tocase nada mientras él no estaba en un tono realmente poco digno de un anfitrión, pero a McNair no le importó demasiado. Hubiese sido estúpido esperar cortesías de un hombre tan directo y áspero como Severus.

Se sentó pacientemente en el sofá bebiendo de la copa y mirando hacia la rugiente chimenea. Debían ser ya las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada, y súbitamente recordó que no había dejado ninguna nota de aviso a su colega diciéndole donde iba o donde estaba, aunque supuso que al anciano no le preocuparía mucho despertar y darse cuenta de que no estaba. Tal vez ni le recordase, bendita sea la demencia senil.....

Estuvo un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando la más que probable discusión que tendría con Lucius Malfoy en unas horas. Bueno, por lo menos la noche estaba resultando mejor que el día. Se acordó de cómo se había excitado al tener contacto con Severus en la escoba. Sintió cómo se le encendía la cara, y comenzó a fantasear con un Snape que volvía de su reunión con Dumbledore y se le abalanzaba apasionadamente en ese mismo sofá, quitándole la copa de entre las manos y agarrándole de la cara mientras le comía los labios con húmedos y salvajes besos, explorando toda su boca con una lengua poderosa e invasora.... cuando de repente sintió una corriente de aire al abrirse la puerta de entrada y Snape entró de nuevo en los cuartos, dando un portazo que casi hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo y, tras dirigirle una mirada envenenada, abrió una de las puertas y la cerró tras de sí con un nuevo portazo.

Walden se levantó del sofá, consternado por el comportamiento de Snape, y se quedó unos segundos de pie en medio del comedor, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido Snape. Dirigió su mano hacia el pomo, pero lo pensó mejor y golpeó la puerta con el puño muy suavemente. Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a llamar a la puerta con más fuerza.

- ¿Severus?

- Lárgate, McNair, déjame solo. 

- Pero...., ¿qué ha pasado? – Walden no sabía muy bien qué hacer - ¿necesitas algo?

- ¡SI QUE NECESITO ALGO: QUE TE LARGUES Y ME DEJES SOLO! – Rugió Snape desde el otro lado de la puerta

 Walden se quedó de una pieza. Snape lo estaba echando. ¿Qué hacía ahora? La verdad es que no se esperaba tanta rudeza por parte del profesor de pociones, y en cierto modo, aunque sabía que era un hombre muy arisco, Walden se sintió ofendido por su reacción con él. "_Después de todo, le he acompañado hasta aquí_", pensó el hombre moreno mientras se rascaba la cabeza "no _me extraña que este mamón sea tan impopular, alguien tendría que frenarle esos ataques de rabia" _ Walden se negaba a sí mismo que lo que realmente le molestaba no era el trato recibido, sino que sus pensamientos calientes de hacía unos instantes no se hubiesen realizado.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida que conectaba con el despacho de Snape, resignado a volverse a Las Tres Escobas, pero  cuando sus pies iban a cruzar el umbral, se detuvo en seco una vez más y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación donde estaba encerrado Snape. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica.

- Alohomora!  - Al parecer, Severus no había imaginado que Walden iba a desobedecerle, porque la puerta se abrió fácilmente y el verdugo pudo deslizarse dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Walden contempló la habitación, que no podía ser otra cosa más que el dormitorio de Snape: El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de piel suave y  de color marrón intenso, a juego con los escasos muebles: un escritorio, un par de mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama y un gran armario, todo ello de una oscura madera con algunos tintes negros. La cama era enorme, incluso para dos personas, con cuatro postes como solían ser todas las camas de ese colegio, y unos pesados doseles de tela verde, que estaban sujetos a los postes, dejando ver al profesor de pociones sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia una de las paredes  como si allí se encontrase el infinito del horizonte.

Snape se giró hacia él, con una mirada que hubiese asustado a un león. Walden contuvo la respiración unos instantes, observando al profesor, que respiraba entrecortadamente. Se había quitado su toga y su chaqueta de la túnica, de riguroso color negro y llevaba puestos solamente unos pantalones negros y la camisa blanca que solía dejarse entrever por el cuello entre tanta ropa negra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te quedas a divertirte un rato a mi costa? – Severus se levantó y, rodeando la cama, se acercó lentamente a Walden. 

- No es eso y lo sabes – Walden estaba molesto por el comentario. Él no quería reírse de Snape. Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore, Y definitivamente Severus no le producía precisamente risa. En realidad, ver al profesor de pociones con el pelo revuelto, respirando entrecortadamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la estúpida camisa blanca medio desabotonada, dejando entrever sus clavículas y parte del torso estaba produciendo en Walden una sensación bastante alejada de la risa.

- ¿Entonces qué coño haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras.

- No quería irme y dejarte así – Walden se acercó un poco hacia él, con las manos extendidas en gesto de calma – No sé que te ha pasado con el muggle-lover de Dumbledore, ni me importa. Sólo quería saber que estabas bien.

- Un detalle por tu parte, Walden – contestó Severus sarcásticamente.

- Veo que si que estás bien. Igual de bien que siempre – Walden se sintió estúpido ¿qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba degradando como nunca lo había hecho, babeando como un adolescente y dejándose humillar por un tipo tan desagradable y copante como Snape... ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué no se iba ya?

Walden dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de una vez del maldito castillo. "_Había sido un_ _error haber venido_", pensó abatido. Pero mientras estaba girando el pomo, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y otra colocarse encima de la suya propia que estaba abriendo el picaporte, y el cuerpo de Severus pegado a su espalda.

- No te vayas, por favor  – aunque estaba de espaldas pudo oír el sonido entrecortado de una pequeña sonrisa – no quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo que soy un mal anfitrión.

McNair no pudo evitar sonreír, y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Snape, que le miraba suplicantemente, pero con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos. Walden se armó de valor y paciencia para no saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa a tirones y  tomó las muñecas de Severus  con un toque suave,  conduciéndolo hasta la cama de nuevo, donde ambos se sentaron. 

- Si te vas a sentir mejor, cuéntame lo que ha pasado. Si no, me voy y te dejo descansar y nos vemos en otra ocasión,... si tú quieres – Snape suspiró y puso de nuevo su más típico gesto de odio y desagrado.

- Me han retirado la Orden de Merlín.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me han retirado la Orden de Merlín – repitió el profesor de pociones – porque Dumbledore ha creído conveniente que "digamos" que fue Lupin quien rescató a los mocosos

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! – Walden no daba crédito a sus oídos ¿De verdad era el director tan favoritista con algunos de sus empleados? – Pero eso no es justo

- ¡¡¡Ya sé que no es justo!!!! – Estalló Severus - ¡¡¡He sido yo el que me he jugado el tipo, pero es el licántropo repugnante el que se lleva los honores!!! ¡Me importa una mierda la Orden de Merlín de Fudge, por mi como si se la mete por el culo!

Snape estaba pálido como un muerto, excepto por las mejillas que estaban de un rojo intenso. Temblaba de rabia y se frotaba las manos con un gesto casi de desequilibrado. Walden no lo pensó dos veces y, torpemente, abrazó al profesor y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como su protuberante nariz se clavaba contra sus huesos..

- Tranquilo, Severus. Seguro que todo se soluciona. Ya te vengarás en el futuro de esos malditos Gryffindor – Walden se sentía un poco inseguro. La verdad es que pocas veces había tenido que consolar a alguien, y no tenía tanta labia como Severus o Lucius, así que se resignó a palmear la espalda de Snape mientras lo sentía apretado contra él.

- No es por venganza – Severus rompió el abrazo y se levantó para pasear lentamente y en silencio por el cuarto. Walden lo miraba, temeroso de decir algo que no fuese lo correcto. Pero sabía que no podrían estar eternamente callados, así que carraspeó para llamar la atención del profesor

- ¿Pero por qué protegen al hombre lobo? Son criaturas peligrosas, deben estar encerrados, no con niños – Walden pensó que fijando un enemigo común, tal vez Severus decidiese desahogarse y vaciar su rabia en criticas a ese Lupin – No entiendo aún los motivos.

- Yo sí – Snape habló con un tono de exasperación en la voz y se sentó de nuevo en el otro lado de la cama, de espaldas a él. Walden pudo ver cómo se mesaba los cabellos – Para proteger a su querido y espléndido muchacho, uno de los favoritos de Dumbledore, uno de los que si merecen halagos, recompensas y reconocimientos. Uno que no es como yo.

McNair no sabía que decir. Se quedó callado mirando como se tocaba el pelo negro. Era una situación demasiado tensa para soportarla, pero aunque normalmente se hubiese disculpado y se hubiese ido, por algún motivo no hizo ningún amago de moverse de la habitación o de la cama. Tras un silencio eterno, Snape hizo un sonido extraño, como un gemido, y siguió hablando.

- Yo no merezco reconocimiento. Yo hice, hago y haré cosas que a Dumbledore no le gustarán nunca, y aunque no me prohibe nada, su forma de censurarme es no reconocerme lo que hago bien – Severus se giró para mirar a los ojos pardos de Walden, que parpadeaban sorprendidos – Yo no tenía que ir a proteger a los jodidos niños, pero lo hice sin pensarlo, y fue una estupidez. Nadie me dio las gracias. En todo caso, me odian todos un poco más. Pero yo no quería que me diesen las gracias; no lo hice por eso. Es simplemente que cuando las cosas están hechas, parece que el reconocimiento te llena, te empuja a pensar que mereció la pena...

Severus apretó los labios y miró a Walden que seguía sin decir palabra.

- ¿Absurdo verdad? Eso me pasa por salir del calabozo. No debería moverme de mis clases ni de mis habitaciones. Ni debería ni salir ni hablar con nadie. Nunca. Nadie merece la pena

- Vaya. Gracias, por la cuenta que me trae – Walden puso gesto de ofendido, lo que hizo que los músculos de la cara de Severus se relajasen. Al instante, su expresión se suavizó en un gesto amable – Tal vez la gente no te reconozca las cosas que haces porque creen que sabes que está bien hecho

- Tal vez – Severus se puso serio de nuevo - ¿por qué me aguantas? Es más ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto? ¿Me has echado algo en la bebida?

- Jajaja, en todo caso, tú tendrías que habermelo echado a mi – Walden rió divertido - ¿No eres tú el profesor de reconocido prestigio en materia de pociones?

La cara de Snape volvió a ensombrecerse y se levantó rápidamente, saliendo por la puerta hacia el salón. Walden se quedó sentado, pensando de nuevo que había metido la pata y que todo iba a volver a empezar, pero Snape volvió a entrar con otras dos copas llenas de brandy en las manos, y ofreciéndole una a Walden, levantó la suya e hizo una graciosa inclinación:

- Brindemos! Por.... por mi: El Maestro Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin e infravalorado por todo el mundo – Sus ojos brillaban coléricos, mientras chocaba su copa algo violentamente contra la de McNair. Bebió parte del contenido y se sentó a su lado en la cama, con los ojos clavados en su copa, y siguió hablando amargamente – Si no me valoran es que no habrá motivos para ello. No lo valgo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a más divagaciones y frases de patética autocompasión, ya que McNair se levantó y arrojó su copa contra la pared, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos y dejando surcos de líquido escurriendo por el muro. Antes de que Severus pudiese reaccionar, tomó la copa de entre las manos del profesor y la lanzó por encima de su hombro a acompañar a su gemela en el muro, y antes de que Snape pudiese protestar, hundió su boca en la suya y le besó con pasión y furia, decidido a hacerle callar, a tragarse esas palabras que no eran ciertas.

Tras un par de segundos de sorpresa, Severus apartó a Walden de un empujón y se alejó de él, deslizándose por encima del colchón hacia atrás, sin perder el contacto visual.

- ¿Pero que coño....?

- Shhhh, tranquilo Severus – Walden se inclinó hacia él y con un rápido gestó agarró la mano que se dirigía indudablemente a la mesita de noche donde descansaba la varita del profesor de pociones – Sólo te quiero demostrar que no todos te infravaloramos como tú piensas....

- Pero...

- Shhhhhhhh. Basta – Walden se tumbó en la cama y lo atrajo hacia él, tapándole la boca con una mano

Walden se lanzó hacia Severus. Tras haberse atrevido a besarle la primera vez, se sentía ansioso, envalentonado y seguro de sí mismo. El Jefe de Slytherin parecía dudar, pero para asombro y felicidad de Walden, se dejó hacer, mientras el verdugo se arrodillaba en la cama a su lado y lentamente, como si estuviese desnudando a un niño pequeño para acostarlo, le terminó de desabotonar la camisa y se la sacó de encima.

Severus ahogó un gemido cuando la cabeza de Walden bajó hasta su abdomen y fue subiendo, recorriendo con la lengua desde el ombligo hasta el inicio del tórax, donde depositó un par de besos húmedos y sensuales y siguió subiendo, firme y lentamente, para saltar de nuevo contra su boca, tirándole del pelo negro y espeso para obligarle volver a besarle.

Suspirando por la falta de aire, la boca de Walden se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, esta vez hacia el cuello de Severus, que emitió un gemido ante el súbito endurecimiento de la boca del verdugo al atrapar entre sus labios la fina y pálida piel. Era una sensación muy placentera, y la boca de Walden era simplemente hermosa: dura, húmeda y con labios gruesos y sedosos.

Walden volvió a subir hacia la cabeza y le besó con más fuerza, separando sus labios para dejar que la lengua de Severus se hundiese en su boca, notando el calor que le inundaba, jugueteando con su propia lengua  y saboreando el brandy que había tomado antes.

Severus le tomó por los hombros y le hizo dar la vuelta, dejándolo tumbado de espaldas al colchón. Pasó sus manos por el pelo rizado del verdugo y bajó acariciando las mejillas hasta llegar al broche de su túnica. Comenzó a desabotonarle las prendas e intentar quitárselas tironeando de ellas mientras le besaba, pero se dio cuenta de que era una operación complicada si al mismo tiempo le estaba lamiendo las orejas y el cuello, así que abandonó todo intento de quitarle la ropa y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Walden y succionando en un punto que le hizo marearse de placer.

Walden sonrió mientras sentía como el profesor jugueteaba con su cuello y se desabrochó la ropa hasta el último botón. De un tirón se quitó  la toga y la túnica y, con mucho esfuerzo, apartó a Severus cogiéndolo por las mejillas y levantándole la cabeza para que se incorporase un poco, para luego arrodillarse frente a él. 

Volvió a sentir la agradable sensación de su sombra de barba, y él pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que se le acercó y restregó sus mejillas por las de él, haciendo unos gestos y unos sonidos bastante parecidos a los de un gatito juguetón.

- Puto! – Severus se lamió los labios.

- No me digas que te molesta, Walden – Los ojos del aludido brillaban de excitación, y se acercó sensualmente y de rodillas hacia el profesor de pociones. 

De repente, Severus bajó la mirada y lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa que Walden no entendió del todo. Cuando el verdugo bajó los ojos, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había sorprendido a Snape, y no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le pusiesen púrpuras: Como no había previsto ningún encuentro en el que tuviese que mostrar la ropa interior, se había puesto unos calzoncillos regalo de Navidad de su madre, con ositos de peluche y jirafitas.

_"Dios mío, que corte", _pensó Walden azorado, viendo cómo Severus le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas despectivas. En aquel momento se apenó de no obedecer uno de los consejos de Lucius en esos temas ("siempre a punto") Carraspeó, molesto por que el otro se estuviese riendo tan descaradamente de él, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Severus le tomó de ambas muñecas y las llevó hasta su cintura, para luego abrazarse a Walden y continuar besándolo. Tras unos instantes bajó sus manos por el torso del verdugo, acariciando el vello fino y suave que tenía en esa zona. Luego inclinó la cabeza y tomó uno de los turgentes pezones entre sus labios, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras acariciaba el otro para que no quedase abandonado. Walden respiraba entrecortadamente, encantado de tantas atenciones por parte del arisco moreno. Intentó devolverle como pudo las caricias, pero no era fácil llegar en esa postura, y menos aún cuando Severus lo volvió a tumbar completamente y se retiró.

Mc Nair levantó un poco el cuello para ver qué estaba haciendo. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, pero Snape bajó los ojos hasta la ropa interior del verdugo una vez más y volvió a sonreir de forma poco agradable. Walden se ofendió (se ofendía con facilidad, eso es cierto)y se intentó incorporar, pero el moreno fue más rápido y de un empujón lo volvió a tumbar en la cama.... 

...Para volver a inclinarse sobre él y penetrar su ombligo con su lengua y, tras depositar un beso en cada hueso de la pelvis, introducir la mano dentro de los horribles calzoncillos de Walden y acariciar su pene. Walden se quedó sin aliento al sentir la talentosa mano subir y bajar por su piel, haciéndo que su cuerpo se estremeciese en largos espasmos de placer.

Al poco tiempo la mano se fue, haciendo que Walden gimiese de descontento y abriese los ojos, que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados. Severus le respondió con una suave risa y se tumbó a su lado, volviendo a besarle y mordiendo furiosamente sus labios y succionando en su cuello hasta dejar marcas moradas y señales de dientes, mientras Walden le respondía dándole de su propia medicina.

El profesor volvió a incorporarse sorpresivamente y se arrodilló junto a Walden, llevando sus manos de experto fabricante de pociones a sus laterales, bajándolas y acariciando sensualmente sus costados. Cuando llegó de nuevo a la goma elástica de sus boxers introdujo un par de dedos por cada lado y tiró suavemente hacia abajo. Walden alzó las caderas para que pudiese sacarlos más fácilmente, y pronto los ositos y las jirafitas estuvieron en el suelo.

Con un brazo, Severus le rodeó la cintura, y con la mano que le quedaba libre separó sus piernas y alcanzó sus testículos, acariciándolos suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza y tomaba el más que duro falo de Walden en su boca. El moreno tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta casi sangrar para evitar gritar hasta que se le reventarse la garganta. La boca de Severus succionaba su pene como si le fuese la vida en ello, casi devorándolo, y él  no pudo evitar bajar las manos y coger un par de mechones de pelo negro y largo y acompasar el movimiento de la cabeza del profesor a un ritmo más contenido.

Pero lo que el cerebro de Walden no pudo soportar fue sentir cómo el maestro de Hogwarts deslizaba la mano que le acariciaba suavemente los testículos más hacia abajo y suavemente se posicionaba en sus nalgas, acariciando el suave y desprotegido trozo de piel entre los testículos y el ano.

Walden, literalmente, saltó de la cama, incorporándose y lanzándose contra Snape, al que le brillaban los ojos. Walden se dio cuenta de que Severus aún llevaba puesto el pantalón, así que lanzó una mano hacia la cremallera, palpándole por encima de la ropa y dándose cuenta de que sería muy difícil quitarle el pantalón que se le había quedado pequeño gracias a la enorme empalmada que llevaba el profesor de pociones.

El verdugo ni se molestó en quitarle los pantalones: simplemente le bajó la bragueta y sacó su miembro fuera del pantalón y de la ropa interior. Cuando se lo tocó, Severus contrajo la cara en un gesto de placer, lo que hizo recordar a Walden que estaba siendo un egoísta, preocupándose sólo de su propio placer y sin pensar en las atenciones que merecía su compañero.

"Pero eso tiene solución", pensó con una sonrisa feral mientras se acercaba el rígido y oscilante pene a los labios y, con delicadeza,  pasó la lengua por el frenillo, haciendo que Severus gimotease de placer. 

Lo recorrió entero con la lengua antes de abarcarlo con  la boca, momento en el cual Snape pareció perder todo control y cordura. Prácticamente se arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior, se volvió a tumbar y, sujetándolo con ambas manos de la cara y del pelo, volvió a guiarlo hasta su miembro. Sin soltarle aún, comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la boca de Walden, introduciéndose cada vez más en él, sintiendo cómo llegaba hasta su garganta, intentando introducirse cada vez más adentro, al tiempo que Walden luchaba por abarcar la mayor parte posible de Severus, aunque eso significase ahogarse en el intento.

Severus comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos y Walden sintió cómo su semen caliente llenaba su boca y resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Snape bajó la cabeza y le besó tiernamente, susurrando un tímido "gracias" en su oido. Walden sonrió levemente, mientras seguía besándole. Severus pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y abrió las piernas para que el verdugo se colocase cerca de él, y luego rodeó su cintura con ellas, abrazándolo, acercándolo de manera cada vez más intoxicante y gimiendo al sentir como Walden le preparaba con los dedos.

Tras unos minutos en esa postura, Walden hundió su cabeza en el pelo negro de Severus, echó una mano al hombro contrario al que estaba apoyado y comenzó a penetrarle a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso. Ante los gemidos de aprobación de Snape, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, entusiasmado por su propio placer y por el que parecía estar sintiendo el profesor.  Tras unas últimas embestidas, Walden sintió como su pene le apretaba hasta extremos dolorosos, luchando por su liberación. Sin poder contener un grito, eyaculó en el interior de Severus, que gemía suplicante.

Después volvió el silencio, y sudorosos y desnudos, se abrazaron, sintiendo sus cuerpos pegarse. El calor acumulado en la habitación impedía respirar con facilidad, y el ambiente era tan cargado como el aire del desierto del Sahara, pero eso a Walden no le importó lo más mínimo. Había sido una noche maravillosa, y el día anterior, tan perro, parecía haber transcurrido hacía diez años. Separó sus brazos del cuerpo de Snape y se giró dispuesto a dormir aunque fuesen un par de horas para soportar el día siguiente.

Pero un bulto en la parte baja de su espalda comenzó a hacerse cada vez más sensible al tacto. Sorprendido, giró la cabeza para encontrarse al profesor de pociones mirándole con hambre y lujuria...

- Ya te das por satisfecho Walden? Porque yo no

- ... – Walden se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había estado más de quince segundos con la boca abierta, tiempo excesivo para reaccionar al comentario: Severus se había pegado a él y lo había tumbado de bruces en la cama.

- Pero entonces mañana.... – Snape levantó una ceja en un gesto suyo muy característico, y Walden se sintió totalmente desarmado.

- ¿Mañana qué, Walden? – El verdugo suspiró, para sufrir un repentino cambio de expresión en la cara y mirar al profesor con ojos risueños.

- Mañana ya tendré tiempo de descansar – Concluyó resoplando. Dicho esto empezó a contonearse de forma picantona, logrando que el temible Severus Snape soltase una carcajada, y ambos siguiesen danzando el uno con el otro lo que queda de noche.

*************

El día siguiente, por supuesto, fue también horrible desde el punto de la mañana, cuando Severus tuvo que separarse casi dolorosamente de su lado para ir a cumplir con sus funciones de tutor (y de paso, contarle a todos sus niños que Lupin era un licántropo) y él recibió su primera lechuza, sin duda alguna reclamándolo por motivos de trabajo.

Con un gesto de desgana pagó al animal y con un suspiró desenrolló la carta que traía. Tragó saliva al terminar de leerla.

Si que iba a ser un día malo, malo, malo.......

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Espero que si, porque tengo la secuela escrita desde hace una semana (soy un caso, lo sé) jejeje. La verdad es que no iba a escribir más de esto pero Uruviel (un beso wapa, y muchas gracias) me dio la idea de una precuela con lo que me dijo en su review, y no pude penar en otra cosa en muchos días.**

**De aquí a una semana mirar en mi profile o en el apartado de Lucius ^_^ si quereis saber que pasa con Walden**

**Besos a todo el mundo y gracías por leer ^_^**

Ah! Y reviews, por favor ^_^ 


End file.
